Methods and devices for operating an internal combustion engine are already known. Such an internal combustion engine drives a motor vehicle, for example. Internal combustion engines having multiple cylinder banks are known. In such internal combustion engines, a value for the speed of the internal combustion engine is determined repeatedly over time.